Simple Misfortunes
by pressedinabook
Summary: This is the weird, humorous version of Harry and Hermione. They have a bit of a misfortune here and there, but they're in love with each other...It's just going to take a few Humorous misfortune's for them to tell one another. COMPLETE
1. Harry's misfortune

A/N: Okay..this is weird..And you might not get the randomosity of it all...but oh well, read..and review if you like.

disclaimer: Umb...I am not J.K. Rowling..oh really? You're not..no..how could you tell..

* * *

It's kind of hard not to look at someone you like, isn't it? I mean, you're totally in love with someone..is it not natural for you to want to look at them? Well, for Harry Potter, it was all he could do NOT to stare at her. For one thing, this had been an ongoing thing since the summer when he had been in isolation from everyone, but she, as always, broke through his walls and helped him get over the death of his Godfather. He had managed not to spill his guts to her then, but now...It was harder than ever. Every little thing that happened between them, like holding hands or brushing against the other's leg, made him want to scream, "I LOVE YOU." I can tell you're probably thinking...this is so un-Harry like..Yes, it is, but that's what love does to you I'm afraid.

So anyway, it was a cold and blisterous night...Okay, so honestly...it was another night, like any other, at Hogwarts. Harry was practicing quidditch with Ron and the rest of the team. Hermione was in the library looking up something about Newts. On the outside, you would think...This is a normal day at Hogwarts. However, two of our lovelorn students are off thinking of something else than what they should be thinking. One is a Mr. Harry Potter. While he's so busy looking for the snitch in stormy weather, his mind was anywhere but on the snitch. Harry was almost oblivious to everything else, except for Ron screaming at him every other minute.

"Harry, watch that bludger!" Ron would scream from afar. Harry would barely miss the bludger each time before going right back to his dream-like state. What was he thinking of, you ask? Well..let's see..

_I wonder if I should tell her. But what would happen then? She reject me and I go around feeling sorry for myself? On the other hand, what if she DOES feel the same way and I go off and fight Voldemort and die...leaving her alone-_

"Harry! Look out!" screaming Ron. Harry ducked again, barely moving around on his broom in search for the snitch.

_What if she likes Ron? No...She wouldn't. They fight like brother and sister. But...what if it's like an old married couple? Bloody h-_

"HARRY!! LOOK. OUT!!" screamed Ron. This time, Harry didn't duck...and a bludger went plunging into his stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, one Miss Hermione Granger is in the library...trying to read up on Newts (no, not N.E.W.T.'s). From afar, one would say she was busy engulfed into a book..just like a bookworm would be. However, Hermione was not even paying attention to the words she was reading. 

_I wish I could tell him the truth. Why is this so hard? Well..because he doesn't feel that way about you, Hermione. I mean honestly, he likes girls like Cho Chang..not like you.. a silly bookworm, a geek to the core..no one would ever like you that way. _

Just then, Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by none other than Justin Finch-Fletchly (who, still to this day, is afraid of Harry). Hermione, totally unknowing to his presents just kept thinking away...far away from books and schoolwork.

"Hem hem," coughed Justin Finch-Fletchly, clearing his throat. Of course, as deep in thought Hermione was, she didn't even notice.

"Er..Hermione? Hermione? Hullo?" asked Justin, beginning to lose his patience. Suddenly, Hermione jumped into coherence.

"Er..Hullo, Justin," said Hermione, awkwardly turning the pages in her book. Justin only smiled and sat down across from her.

_What could he possibly want?_

"Um..Well, Hermione. As you know, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, and well...I was just wondering maybe you'd like to go..You know..With me," said Justin, almost arrogantly. This caught Hermione off gaurd, and immediately she began to think of excuses for her not to go. However, seeing as how there weren't many..Except one large factor, and she couldn't tell HIM that.

"Er..Do you mean a-a date?" asked Hermione, almost blushing of embarrassment.

"Well, yes," said Justin, smiling some sort of crooked smile..almost like he was immitating Harry.

_Er..no..He can't smile like him. He really shouldn't try it, it looks like he smells something terrible._

"Well...I suppose-"

"Well, then it's settled. We'll meet down by the carriages and ride there together. I'll see you then, Hermione," said Justin, winking before getting up and leaving. Hermione sank down in her chair.

_Why did I just say yes? I don't have any interest at all in him. Well, because he's the first boy that's actually shown interest in me since Viktor Krum.._

Hermione let out a sigh and stood up, putting her books under her arm. This was going to be a long weekend.

Harry stumbled as he tried to sit up from the ground. The blow he took from the bludger knocked him off his broom and on the ground. He was having a very hard time breathing...not to mention the pains on his stomach. His vision was blurring, but he could barely make out Ron's body huvering over him. He felt his body being picked up, or maybe someone used a spell on him..He couldn't tell the difference. He could see Ron, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus all around him as he felt his body moving back towards the school. Ron was obviously saying something, but Harry couldn't hear him. The pain in his stomach was getting worse and he felt like he could pass out at anytime.

"It's okay Harry, we're getting you to the hospital wing right away. You'll be alright, then," said Ron.

_Ohhh...it hurts..I wonder where Hermione is. Oh, the pain. She's probably in the library. WHY WON'T IT STOP HURTING!! Hermione really is beautiful..I wonder why I never saw it before the summer._

When Harry finally made it to the hospital wing, he had already fallen unconscious.

* * *

As Hermione made her way back to the common room, oblivious to Harry's misfortune on the Quidditch field, she barely noticed anyone or anything..Especially Draco Malfoy sending harsh comments her way. All she could think about was her date this weekend and how much she didn't want to go on it. 

_How could I be so stupid? I don't even LIKE Justin Finch-Fletchly..and now I'm going a bloody date with him! Oh great..now I sound like Ron and his foul mouth. Lovely...just lovely. I'm turning into the female version of Ron and I have a date with Hogwarts Most Arrogant Hufflepuff. Wonderful._

As Hermione said the password to the fat lady and went inside the common room, she noticed Harry and Ron weren't there. She knew they had practice tonight, but it was already 10:30, almost curfew.

_Where could they be? Practice should be over...Oh, well I'm sure they'll be back._

Deciding that there wasn't anything abnormal about the two being late for curfew, Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. She'd rather just sit there and do nothing than think about what an idiot she was being.

_It's not as if Justin is the ugliest human being on the face of the Earth..Voldemort had that covered..Or..is he even human? Well, that's not important. It's just that..Justin is so arrogant now..I can' t see why though, it's not as if he's brave or good at Quidditch..Or had rather nice looking black hair..Or green eyes..Or-wow..I seriously need help._

While Hermione was on the couch, thinking about her misfotune with Justin, Ron came running into the common room, followed by a floating Harry, Seamus and Dean. Hermione turned around to see what was going on. She suddenly gasped.

"Oh my God! What happened to Harry?!" asked Hermione, getting up and running to Harry's side.

"Well...he kind of..Got hit by a rather odd bludger..," said Ron,scratching his head.

_That bludger was bloody weird.._

"Ron, you idiot. Why didn't you take Harry to the hospital wing?" asked Hermione, directing Harry's body to the couch.

"Well...we thought of that, but Madame Pompfrey was a bit..busy.." said Ron.

_Busy shagging Professor Snape..Oh god, I think I just swallowed some throw up._

"How could she be busy? And what do you mean the bludger was _weird?_" asked Hermione, sitting down on the floor beside Harry.

"Well..It had some sort of green glow or something..," said Ron, sitting across from them in an armchair.

"And we didn't even hit this one," said Seamus.

"Yeah..It just kind of appeared or something," said Dean.

"We should tell Professor Dumbledoore in the morning, but right now..I'll stay up and watch Harry," said Hermione.

"Oh good, I was hoping I could go to bed anyway," said Ron, getting up and starting to leave. Hermione glared at him but he seemed oblivious and just left, followed by Dean and Seamus.

"Bloody git," whispered Hermione. Harry looked so pale..It was almost as if he was already dead. Hermione got up and grabbed an armchair, moving it beside the couch. Sitting down, she put her hand on his and listened to his soft breathing. Hermione didn't know what to do. For the first time..She didn't have an answer. Only hope..

* * *

While Hermione worried through the night, Harry was having the weirdest dream. First of all, he was in a field of daisies..why daisies, I'll never know. There were mountains all around, and Harry felt like he was on the set of "The Sound of Music". There were birds singing and deer running around. It was the weirdest sight Harry had seen. 

"Why, hullo there," saida man with short shorts and suspenders, with a weird hat.

Nevermind, that was the weirdest sight Harry had ever seen. When the man walked away, Harry saw a girl in the distance. She had long, golden brown hair that was silky and wavy. The girl started to run towards him. Almost immediately, Harry recognised this girl. It was Hermione. When he realised who it was, Harry started to run towards her, too. The two of them ran towards each other with their arms wide open. When Harry finally got to her, he took her hands and they spun around. As kodak a moment this was, something bad was obviuosly going to happen. All of a sudden, Hermione turned into Voldemort...and now, Harry was spinning around, holding hands with Voldemort...in a field of daisies...with man wearing suspends...and mountains and lakes and birds singing..This..was a nightmare.

_Bloody hell! I have to wake up! SOMEONE PINCH ME!_

Suddenly, Harry sat up quickly, panting and sweating...Oh, and screaming too. Harry turned to see Hermione, asleep in an armchair beside him. Harry sighed and laid back down.

_That was horrible..._

Harry decided Hermione needed to go to her own and bed, and, almost as quietly and gentle as could, shook the living daylights out of her to wake her up.

"Ohhh..Harry!" said Hermione, after her initial shock of 1) Harry being awake and 2) Harry shaking the living daylights out of her.

"Sorry...You should probably go to bed, Hermione," said Harry, trying to stand, but finding it impossible for his legs to work.

"Oh..Right, I will, but not until I know you're alright," said Hermione, sitting beside him on the couch.

"I'm fine..Really," said Harry, trying once again to stand..but again, finding it impossible.

"Oh yes..You're in perfect health..I see that now," said Hermione. Harry stopped trying to stand up and turned towards Hermione. The glow of the fire seemed to be the perfect lighting on Hermione. She was so...

"Beautiful," said Harry, totally in a dream-like state. Hermione blushed furiously.

"What?" asked Hermione, wondering if she heard him right. This seemed to bring Harry back to life.

_Perfect, Potter._

Harry started coughing terribly...Hoping that would get take the problem away.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine...Really, I've just got this cough," said Harry, obviously faking it..but oh no, he would not admit it.

"Oh, well..If you're okay..," said Hermione, looking down at her hands. Harry felt VERY uncomfortable at that moment. This was the moment, he decided, to leave...If only his legs would work.

"Well, I should get to bed," said Harry, fake-yawning. Finally, Harry was able to get up.

"Goodnight, Hermione," said Harry, walking towards the boys dormitories. "See you in the morning, so we can go to Hogsmeade." Harry was almost home free when..

"Oh, Harry..I forgot, I have a date to Hogsmeade," said Hermione, still quite interested in her hands. Harry stopped abruptly at the door of the dorms.

_She WHAT!?!?!_

A/N: Sorry if I spell something wrong or grammar sucks..I don't have a beta and this spell checker sucks.


	2. Hermione's misfortune

A/N: Well, don't be surprised if I repost this...I may add some more to it, but right now...it was killing me just sitting there on my document manager, so here it is!

Disclaimer: bleh...bleh..BLAH! look at the first chapter.

_

* * *

_

_SHE WHAT?!?!?!_

Harry turned around slowly, so as not to seem at all perturbed.

"Erm..Hermione? Funniest thing, I thought I heard you say you had a date to Hogsmeade," said Harry, shaking his head in disbelief. This, however, seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

_Oops.._

"And what is so funny about me having a date? I mean, just because I don't have my pick of anyone in school, doesn't mean there is anything funny about me having a bloody date!!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh..uh..N-Nothing..H-Hermione..I mean, there's nothing funny about you having a date," said Harry, stuttering out the sentence. Hermione seemed to be okay with his answer and turned back to her book that she had not been reading at all. In fact, she wasn't sure why she got it from the library in the first place. Harry stood in place for awhile, deciding on rather or not to leave or to just ask her who her date was.

"Er..Hermione? If you don't mind me asking, who is your date?" asked Harry, scratching the back of his head. Harry noticed Hermione's face turning red, almost as if she were blushing.

_Hermione blushes? Wow.._

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," mumbled Hermione.

"Pardon? I can't hear you," said Harry, moving a bit closer to her.

"Justin Finch Fletchley," said Hermione, louder this time. Hermione knew what was coming, she knew he would start laughing or something like that, but he never did.

_What the bloody hell does she see in him?!_

"Oh, well...That's erm..Nice, I guess. Anyway, have a good time if I don't see you tomorrow," said Harry, needing to leave before he said anything else wrong...Or maybe tell her not to go on the date because he was hopelessly in love with her.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I said have a good time," said Harry. "Well, goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight," said Hermione, looking straight at Harry. They locked eyes for a few minutes...Maybe seconds...Hell, maybe they didn't even lock eyes, that just seemed interesting to put, but to Harry...It made him more than a little uncomfortable.

_Oh God, I have to go before I tell her._

Harry turned around and went to the boys dormitories.

_I'll be safe there...safe..safe..safe..SAFE..except that one time when my Godfather was supposedly trying to kill me...but that's another story, I guess._

Harry quickly went to bed and tried to sleep....If you really expect him to sleep with Hermione and her date on his mind...Well..You're just stupid, I suppose.

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to sleep as well. She had left for her own bed shortly after Harry left, it seemed to be a better idea than just sitting there pretending to read. Maybe she would have a nice time on her date. Who knows, right? Right...She would be optimistic about it.

_Yeah..I can be an optimist. That's not so hard. Besides, it's not as if Justin is ugly or anything. In fact, he's rather handsome in my eyes. He's no Harry, but what can a girl do? Oh...I wish he had green eyes, though. I wish he had black, ruffly hair so I could put my hands through it...I wish he had glasses, because they're so cute on a guy...I wish he had a scar-_

_SHUT UP HERMIONE_

Somehow, Hermione went off to sleep. That night, Hermione dreamed something a bit...Odd. She was in a field of daises and it looked like the set of "The Sound of Music". There was a man in short shorts and suspenders nearby. Hermione thought he kind of resembled Mr. Weasley, but she quickly threw that out of her mind. The man was whistling a tune Hermione had heard before...Like, maybe Hagrid had played that tune once before in her 1st year. The man stopped when he saw Hermione and walked up to her.

"Hullo", said the man, and then walked off.

_Yeah..That's not weird or anything..._

After the weirdness of the man in suspenders that slightly resembled Mr. Weasley but I'd rather not invision that, Hermione saw someone in the distance. He was running towards her with his arms stretched out, like he was going to hug someone. When he got closer, Hermione noticed it was Harry. After realising this, Hermione ran towards him as well with her arms stretched out. When they reached each other, Harry took her hands in his and they started to spin. Hermione was laughing and Harry was grinning, it made her heart flutter. Hermione closed her eyes because she was starting to get dizzy, but when she opened them, Harry was replaced by Justin Finch-Fletchley. He was grinning as well, but it didn't seem genuine at all. In fact, it almost seemed evil. Hermione recognised that grin as Malfoy's grin. Then, out of nowhere, Justin was replaced by MALFOY!! Hermione stopped spinning and let go of Malfoy's clammy, pale hands.

"What's wrong, darling?" asked Malfoy.

Hermione's head jerked up so quick she almost recieced whip-lash from it.

"_Darling_?!" asked Hermione, glaring at Malfoy.

"Well, of course. We are engaged and everything, I have a right to call you darling, don't I?" asked Malfoy, confusion clear in his tone of voice.

_I'm engaged to Malfoy?! Where'd Harry go?_

Hermione looked all around for Harry, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"What are you looking for, darling?" asked Malfoy.

"Don't call me darling," said Hermione, still looking. Finally, she spotted him. He was about a hundred yards away, staring at her with sad eyes, and then he turned around with his head drooping.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione. "Harry!!"

Hermione started running towards and him and screaming his name, but as much as she screamed, he still didn't turn around, and as much as she ran, she got nowhere.

"HARRY!! HARRY!!" screamed Hermione, sitting up fast in her bed. Breathing hard, Hermione noticed she was back in her bed.

_Oh God, it was just a dream._

After that, Hermione had trouble going back to sleep. The look on Justin's face and Malfoy calling her darling was enough to keep her up forever, but seeing Harry so...sad...The vision of him walking away from her would keep her up for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Hermione decided to get up a bit earlier than usual for her date in Hogsmeade. She took extra time to prepare herself. She put some makeup on, even. She wanted to look good, even though she had no interest in Justin whatsoever. Mainly, she wanted to make Harry jealous. She wanted him to notice her in a different way...and that would mean taking drastic measures. When Hermione was done getting ready, there was still an hour left before the carriages arrived. So, since she is a bookworm, Hermione decided to go to the library. She thought that maybe there was something about dream interpretation there. On the way to the library, Hermione spotted Justin and some other boy she didn't recognise just below the staircase. She decided that she didn't want him to see her, so she crept up behind them, trying to sneak past them. However, at the mention of her name, Hermione couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Yeah, I asked Hermione to Hogsmeade today," said Justin.

"Really? You actually like that bossy know-it-all?" asked the boy.

"Not really, I just kind of..Ya know, want to break her in. After I'm done with her, she won't be the innocent little bookworm Harry's friends with," said Justin, smirking.

_Oh my God._

When Hermione heard this, she turned around and ran towards the common room. Unshed tears were threatening to fall, but she had to make it to the common room, she felt it more secure for her to break down there. She quickly said the password to the fat lady and ran inside. Falling down on the couch, Hermione cried softly.

Since it was Hogsmeade weekend, Harry decided to get up a bit earlier than he usually would. He had made a plan before falling asleep the night before. He was going to spy on Hermione and Justin's date. Maybe even tamper a little with Justin...but that was just a thought. Harry got dressed and decided to head down to the common room. Once he got down there, he noticed a figure on the couch, crying softly. Once he got closer, he noticed it was Hermione. Harry ran over to the side of the couch and bent down beside her.

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong? asked Harry.

Hermione sniffled and sat up. Itwas all Harry could do not to gasp when he saw her.

_Wow...She's so...beautiful..._

"Oh, hi harry," said Hermione, sniffling. "It's...It's nothing."

"Yeah, I bet it's nothing. Really, what's wrong," said Harry.

"Oh, I feel like such an idiot! I mean, how could I actually believed he liked me!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What happened?" asked Harry, very much interested in the way this conversation was going.

"I overheard Justin saying something about me. Well, he said he was going 'break me in' and that I wasn't going to be the innocent bookworm anymore after he's done with me," said Hermione, dropping her head once more and crying.

Harry was furious.

_I'm going to kill him...I mean, he will DIE._

"I'm going to kill him!" exclaimed Harry, getting up from his position on the floor. Hermione quickly got up from the couch and made her way between Harry and the door.

"No, Harry! You can't!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Just watch me!" said Harry, trying to move to the door. Hermione moved in front of him once again.

"Don't!" said Hermione, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Why not, Hermione? That git deserves every punch I'm about to give him," said Harry.

"Because...Because I have a plan," said Hermione.

"....You have a plan?" asked Harry, calming down somewhat.

"Yeah...And he'll never see it coming," said Hermione, matching Malfoy's evil grin.

A/N: Well, there's chapter 2. I totally threw in the Harry Potter theme song just in case you didn't notice. Anyway, read and review! (And if i do repost it, most likely it's either 1) grammar mistakes being corrected or 2) i've added on more to the chapter.


	3. Justin's misfortune

A/N: Here's chapter 3. It's really not that great, but oh well. Thanks for the reviews! R/R!

Disclaimer: chapter 1

Hermione ended up telling Harry her whole plan right there. She knew she would need his help in this. Harry, at first, didn't go along with it and kept saying things like," You don't have to do this, you can just tell him to shove off," but Hermione was so adamant about this, she didn't want to _just _tell him to shove off. She wanted to make him remember how stupid it is to do something like this to her.

_Oh yes, he will be in a world of hurt by the time I'm done with him…Even though that's not really the plan._

So, when it was time, Hermione went down where the carriages were as planned. She saw Harry and Ron standing beside another carriage. Harry winked at her with that crooked smile of his and she could have fallen from weak knees right then and there. However, she heard someone coming up behind her and knew exactly who it was.

"Hermione, you're looking quite nice today," said Justin. Hermione turned around to see the devil in the flesh….Or….Maybe just an evil dude, because Malfoy is the devil.

"Hello, Justin. You like nice too," said Hermione, putting on her best fake blush.

"Shall we?" asked Justin, opening the carriage door for her. Hermione stepped inside, followed by Justin. Shortly after, the carriage started to move. Justin hadn't tried anything on her when they had arrived at Hogsmeade. Once the carriage stopped, Justin got out of the carriage and let out his hand for Hermione. Hermione took his hand and smiled at him while getting out.

_Bloody git_

"Where to first?" asked Justin.

"Well, I'm sort of in the mood for some chocolate frogs. Do you think we could go to Honeydukes first?" asked Hermione.

"Sure," said Justin, smiling at her.

_Wow, I really hate you._

So, Justin and Hermione walked to Honeydukes. Hermione had noticed that Harry and Ron had walked in there and she had to make sure she knew where Harry was to give him the sign, but she couldn't let Justin see Harry. Once they got in there, Hermione rushed Justin on the other end of the store…Far, far away from Harry.

"Oh, look at these! They look so good!" said Hermione, raving on about a green slimy substance.

"Hermione….It's green and slimy, what's so good about that?" asked Justin, snarling his nose.

"Oh, well maybe it tastes better than it looks," said Hermione, looking around for Harry.

"Hey, maybe we should go to some place more…Private," said Justin.

"What? Oh, yeah…Sure," said Hermione.

_It's time._

When Justin and Hermione started to walk out of the store, Hermione spotted Harry. As part of the plan, Hermione was supposed to notify him when Justin was ready to make his move. Harry made eye contact with Hermione and Hermione pulled on her nose. Harry only nodded and went back to talking with Ron.

Once outside, Justin took Hermione's hand and led her towards a desolate part of Hogsmeade Hermione never really went to. There was a tree at the end of the road. The road was a dead end and the rest was just woods. Justin took her by the tree and sat down. She sat down beside him, hoping she could make it through long enough.

"It should be quieter here," said Justin with a smile. Hermione smiled back, silently praying for him to just change his mind about the whole thing.

"You know, Hermione, I've liked you for some time now," said Justin.

_Wow…He really is a good liar._

"Really?" asked Hermione, almost laughing from the humor of it all.

"Yes, and I think…Well, I think it'd be very nice if I could kiss you," said Justin, said Justin, putting his hand on her thigh.

"You know, Justin, I think-"

"Shhh," said Justin, putting his finger on her lips. "Just relax, it won't hurt."

Justin started moving in closer to Hermione.

_Oh no…Oh no…_

Hermione could feel Justin's breath on her face and she could feel his hand moving slightly….North. When he was almost there, Hermione had, had enough. Instead of waiting for help, Hermione just brought her knee up and kneed Justin…Well…Somewhere…You know…Somewhere painful. Justin cried out in pain and fell back. After Justin seemed to have a quick recovery, he was back on his feet, coming towards Hermione with a scowl on his face. Suddenly, Hermione looked up to see Harry standing behind Justin with his wand poking him in the back.

"Turn around," said Harry in the most furious tone she'd heard since he had gotten mad the year before.

Justin turned around slowly.

"This is none of your concern, Potter," said Justin.

"None of my concern?" asked Harry, calmly gritting his teeth.

"W-Well…Hermione and I were just enjoying the ni-"

"Save it, Justin. Do me a favor, will you? I don't want you to ever even _look _at Hermione and if I catch you doing so, I can promise that you'll regret it. Oh, and if I hear any rumors about Hermione, you'll regret that also. Are we clear?" asked Harry.

"C-Crystal," said Justin, who was now starting to fidget.

"Alright….Now go, before I change my mind about hurting you, because I think Hermione's done enough in that department," said Harry, smirking at him.

Justin, being the oh-so-brave person he is, ran for his life back towards Hogsmeade. Hermione's eyes were still on Justin, who, to her, ran like a girl.

_Who knew Hogwarts biggest sex fiend ran like a girl. _

"Nice knee you have there, Hermione," said Harry, smiling his crooked smile at her.

Hermione stood up and ran to Harry, putting her arms around him in a tight hug. Harry was shocked at first, but soon recovered and put his arms around her. It was almost creepy how well she could fit in his arms. Harry could have stayed that way with her for a long amount of time, but the weather just wouldn't have it. Instead of it being a beautiful day, like it had been all day, it started raining. Heavily. It started raining heavily. Hermione let go of Harry and looked into his eyes with a smiling face. Even thought it was pouring, this moment, for her, was perfect.

"Thank you, Harry," said Hermione, barely above a whisper. Harry gulped, and rather or not it was so loud that Hermione heard it he didn't know, but she started smiling even wider than she had been. Somehow, there faces seemed to come closer to each others. Hermione started to close her eyes as she could feel Harry's breath on her lips. Their lips were almost touching when suddenly; a lightning bolt hit the tree they were beside. Harry and Hermione jumped and turned around. The tree was split in half and about to fall on them.

…_.Because that happens every bloody day. Oh, please Harry…Kiss me back at the school…Please…Oh, bloody hell….That tree's about to fall on us!_

Once Harry and Hermione realized that the tree was going to fall on them at anytime, Harry took her hand, much to her joy, and they ran back to Hogsmeade.

Once they were back, all the Gryffindors, wet and muddy, were in the common room. Most went up to their dorms to change. Harry went to his dorm in search for dry clothes, as did Hermione. After Harry changed, he secretly hoped Hermione would be in the common room. So, he went down there to check. Unfortunately for him, there was only Lavender. Harry decided to just sit down and wait for Hermione to come, because he knew her…And after what almost happened between them, she would want some answers. Harry walked towards the couch. His movement caused Lavender to look up from whatever it was she was reading.

"Oh, hi Harry," said Lavender, in an almost seductive tone.

"Hi, Lavender," said Harry, plopping down on the couch. A very awkward silence went by. Harry noticed Lavender staring at him for the longest time. Finally, Lavender stood up.

_Oh thank God, she's leaving._

But, instead of leaving, Lavender sat down beside Harry.

_Damn it_

"You know, Harry. I think…Maybe, we should get to know each other better," said Lavender, putting her hand on Harry's thigh.

"Err…Sure…," said Harry, getting even more uncomfortable.

"I think you and I would make a perfect match! We're both _very _attractive," said Lavender, getting closer to Harry.

_What the bloody hell is she doing?_

Harry could feel Lavender getting closer to him and her hand going even more…North. Just as Harry was about to run for his life, he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned around to see someone at the end of the staircase, their hand on their mouth, almost on the verge of crying.

It was Hermione….

A/N: Well, that sucked….but read and review anyway!


	4. Ron's and Neville's misfortune

A/N: HEY! Thanks for all your reviews; I tried to reply to as many as my computer would let me. Anyway, hopefully this will be a tad bit better…I like it, it makes me laugh. There's some serious word misusage in this chapter, but it's all meant to be like that. Read and review!

Harry slung Lavender in the floor and ran over to where Hermione was, but by the time he got there, she was already gone.

_Perfect…_

Harry turned around to see Lavender sitting back up. Her hair was disheveled and the site, to Harry that is, looked amusing.

"Well," said Lavender, spitting out strands of her hair," I wasn't expecting that one."

"Sorry…It's just…Well…I was actually being seriously sarcastic when I said sure about getting to know you. I think you're shallow and annoying, and honestly…You're not even half as beautiful as Herm…Err…I mean, you're just not that attractive. See you later," said Harry, walking towards the boys dormitories. Too bad he missed the face on Lavender. It was a look of that stupid girly noise "awwww".

_Harry loves Hermione….Why didn't I see THAT coming?_

Meanwhile, Harry went to his four-poster bed to think. He had to get to Hermione somehow;….She had to know he had no intentions of doing anything with Lavender. Suddenly, his curtains were pulled back and a very disheveled Ron was staring back at him.

"I dink I'm sthick," said Ron, who seemed to have a speech impediment…Or maybe his nose was stopped up…EW…

"Go to Madame Pompfrey's then," said Harry, trying not to laugh at Ron's red nose from using tissue.

"Will you come with me?" asked Ron, sniffling.

"Why would I come with you, Ron? You don't need a babysitter," said Harry, needing to get rid of Ron so he could think.

"Please, Harry? It's all dark in da castle….Dere bight be…Spiders," said Ron, shivering at the mentioning of spiders.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not staying if you have to stay tonight," said Harry.

"Bwoody hell, Harry. I don't need a babysthitter," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

So, Harry went with Ron to the hospital wing. It was a quiet walk all the way there and gave Harry time to think about his plan.

_Alright, so maybe I could send flowers up to her room. No…No, that's stupid. Maybe she'll be out of the dormitories once I get back. Well, what if she's not? Oh! I know what I could do. _

Finally, after the longest walk Harry had ever taken, they were at the hospital wing. Madame Pompfrey seemed to be busy with another patient. Harry immediately recognized the patient as Neville. Harry and Ron walked over beside his bed.

"Hiya, Deville. What'd you do dis dime?" asked a stuffed up Ron.

"Well, Trevor had escaped again and I found him over near a giant tree. I kept trying to pick Trevor up but he just kept hopping, so then…Well…The giant tree kind of….Knocked the bloody hell out of me," said Neville.

"Neville, I thought you knew about the Womping Willow," said Harry.

"I….I forgot," said Neville.

Madame Pompfrey, who had walked off towards her office, came back with a vile of medicine. Once she had given it to Neville, she turned to Harry and Ron.

"And why, though I'm not surprised, are you two here?" asked Madame Pompfrey.

"Ron needs a Pepper up Potion," said Harry.

"Sick is he? Well, we've been getting a lot of those tonight," said Madame Pompfrey. "Come with me, Ron. You'll need to stay here tonight. What you have may be contagious."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go!" said Madame Pompfrey.

Ron nodded his head and walked towards the nearest bed. Harry followed him.

"Well, Ron. You'll be alright then?" asked Harry. "Good, bye."

Before Ron could say anything, Harry was gone.

_He gets crazier everyday. _

Once out of the hospital wing, Harry ran back to the common room, hoping that Hermione was there. Still running, Harry spat out the password to the Fat Lady, who, reluctantly, let him in. Harry looked around the empty common room. Hermione wasn't anywhere to be found.

_Why can't she be here?_

Feeling worse, Harry walked to the stairs leading to the dormitories. Before he could reach the door to the boys' dorms, he heard a muffled cry. Harry quickly turned around and noticed a girl sitting on the stairs leading to the girls' dorms. Her head was on her knees and her hair was a mass of curly, golden brown waves upon her body. Harry let out a relieved sigh. There she was. Harry walked down the few steps that were between himself and Hermione. Once he got closer, Hermione's head shot up from her knees and looked him straight in the eyes. Tears were still running down her face and her eyes were red from rubbing them, but, to Harry, she was still perfect. After a few seconds, or maybe longer, Harry wasn't sure, of eye locking, Hermione's head went back to her knees and her body started shaking. Harry bent down in front of her. This was his chance to tell her how he felt.

_Just breathe, Potter. Breathe…._

Harry brought a shaking hand to her own hand, which was resting on her knee. Her hand was cold and wet from the tears she had been wiping away.

"Hermione," said Harry gently. "Hermione, please look at me."

Hermione stopped shaking and brought her head up, slowly. When her head was all the way up, her eyes looked away from him.

"Hermione…Look at me," whispered Harry.

Finally, Hermione looked at him. Their eyes locked again in an electrifying stare. Harry couldn't decide if he wanted to just tell her or show her that nothing did, and never would happen with Lavender. Harry leaned in towards Hermione, closing his eyes, ready for the moment he had been waiting for since they had gotten back from Hogsmeade. Hermione started to lean in too. They were slowly getting closer…And closer….And closer to each other's lips that they could feel the other's breath on their face. Their lips were so close to touching, but suddenly…Hermione brought her hand up to her mouth and sneezed.

….Hermione sneezed….Right when they were about to kiss, Hermione sneezed….

"Oh….I'm sorry, I'm just not really feeling well," said Hermione, sniffling.

_Great, Hermione….You were about to do what you had wanted to do since fourth year and you bloody sneeze in his face._

"That's alright. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing, that's where Ron is. Pompfrey made him stay overnight," said Harry.

"Will you go with me?" asked Hermione, her eyes full of hope.

'Of course," said Harry, smiling.

So, Harry took yet another trip to the hospital wing. Except, this time, he was with someone he just happened to be in love with. While walking, Harry noticed Hermione was shivering.

"Are you cold?" asked Harry.

_Well, that was a stupid question._

"Oh, I'm fine Harry, really," said Hermione, bringing her hands to her arms in hopes of warming up.

"No you're not, come here," said Harry, putting his arm around Hermione and rubbing her arms.

_Wow, there is a God! If Harry liked Lavender, wouldn't he have been with her?_

Once Harry and Hermione made it to the hospital wing, there were already a lot of people there in bed. Madame Pompfrey was going back and forth trying to help them all. Harry and Hermione, still wrapped up in each other, walked over to her.

"Are you sick now, Potter?" asked Madame Pompfrey.

"No, it's Hermione," said Harry. Madame Pompfrey nodded and led Hermione to an empty bed. Hermione lay down and Madame Pompfrey came beside with her with a vile of medicine.

"Here, drink this," said Madame Pompfrey. Hermione took it and started to gulp it down. Once she was finished, her nose started to snarl.

"That's disgusting," said Hermione.

Harry smiled and went over next to her.

"You'll need to go back to your own bed Potter, before you get sick too," said Madame Pompfrey.

"Is it alright if I stay?" asked Harry.

"Fine, fine," said Madame Pompfrey, sighing. "But take this so you won't get sick."

Harry did what he told and took the medicine. It was probably one of the most disgusting things he had ever drunken….Right up there with Skelegro. When Madame Pompfrey had gone to help other patients, Harry grabbed a seat beside Hermione's bed.

"Thanks for staying, Harry," said Hermione.

"Don't worry about it," said Harry, taking Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled despite the major sickness she had gotten.

"Hermione…There's….There's something I want to tell you…."


	5. Love's Misfortune

Chapter 5

"Yes Harry?" asked Hermione, barely above a whisper. Harry thought that Hermione knew what he was going to say, so he thought she was just either a) horrified or b) excited. Therefore, her tone of voice would be different.

Harry, who was sitting in a chair beside Hermione's bed, kept fidgeting and looked down at his hands.

_I can do this. I can do this. _

Suddenly, the setting in which he was about to confess his undying love for Hermione Granger kicked in. Everyone in the room was either coughing or sniffling…Or…Other...Gross stuff.

_I can't tell her here. There's no way I can tell her here. _

"Err…I guess I'll just tell you later," said Harry, looking up at Hermione, who was now fast asleep. To any other person, Hermione would have looked like any other sleeping girl. However, since this was Harry after all, Hermione looked adorable and peaceful and…Plenty of other things he could think of. Harry looked at the clock above the entrance to the hospital wing. It was getting late and Harry was getting tired, but he couldn't leave Hermione.

_I guess I'll just stay with her. I can sleep in the chair. _

So, for awhile, Harry slept with one hand on Hermione's and another against his face. This uncomfortable way of sleeping only went on for about an hour before Harry gave up.

_I guess I won't sleep. Hermione looks comfortable…No, Harry. You can't just get into bed next to her for God's sake. But…She does look comfortable. I'll get up early and she won't even notice I'd been there. _

Deciding that the only way to get sleep was to sleep in the bed next to Hermione, Harry gently scooted Hermione over. At first, Harry thought she had woken, but she only turned onto her side. Harry climbed onto the bed and rested next to her. It was very tempting to put his arm around her small waist…Harry wasn't much for temptation, so he slid his arm across her waist and drew her closer to him. In a blissful state, Harry moved Hermione's hair from his face and noticed the scent of her shampoo. Then, Harry got a glimpse of Hermione's perfect, smooth neck. Harry was tempted to kiss it. Like I said, Harry wasn't much for temptation, so he brought his face down to the cress of her neck and kissed it softly.

_Wow…her neck is so smooth and soft. She smells like strawberries._

Harry decided that it wouldn't hurt to keep kissing her neck. I mean, it's not like he could get anymore action out of a sleeping Hermione…Heh heh…After softly kissing her neck, Harry started to intensely kiss her neck….In an almost odd way…Like snogging her neck without the tongue. It wasn't long after Harry had started doing this that he noticed Hermione's breathing intensify, but, being the idiot he is, he kept kissing her neck. It was one of the best feelings Harry had ever felt, and he knew that if he couldn't do this again after tonight, he would die a horrible death of neck-snogging withdrawal.

_Great…I have a fetish with Hermione's neck…Oh well, it's not like we're ever going to kiss anyway…bloody misfortunes. _

The whole time Harry was kissing Hermione's neck, Hermione being awake went unnoticed. The first time he had placed his lips on her neck, Hermione's eyes shot open.

_Is that…Is Harry kissing my neck-Oh wow…That's quite lovely._

Hermione was definitely awake when Harry's kisses intensified. Her breathing began to quicken and it was all she could do not to moan.

_Oh my God…Harry has a fetish with my neck…And I thank GOD HE DOES!_

Harry didn't stay in one spot…Oh no…His kisses went along her jaw line and her ear. They started going on her shoulders, after he had to move her shirt down a notch. Harry was oblivious to Hermione's consciousness. After so long, Hermione couldn't take it anymore and let out a soft moan. Harry stopped suddenly, terrified that she was awake and knew that he had been practically snogging her neck…And ear…And jaw. Harry leaned over to check to see if she was awake, but her eyes were closed. Deciding that it was probably a good idea to go to sleep, Harry rested on his back while Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

_Holy spew that was close. Since when do I call S.P.E.W. spew! _

After awhile, both Harry and Hermione finally drifted off to sleep. The only odd thing about this was that they were both having the same dream. The setting: "The Sound of Music". The man in suspenders…Still there. Harry and Hermione stood beside each other in a field of daises. Harry, realizing this was his reoccurring dream, turned to Hermione. Hermione, realizing this was her reoccurring nightmare, turned to Harry.

"You're not going to turn into Justin or Malfoy are you?" asked Hermione, biting her lip.

"No, you're not going to turn into Voldemort are you?" asked Harry.

"I don't think so," said Hermione.

Harry smiled and leaned forward, getting closer to Hermione's face. Hermione too started leaning forward. Once their lips were almost touching, the man in suspenders came up to them.

"Say…Do you two like my suspenders? I think they're a bit tight…Make me look fat," said the man in suspenders.

"Err…They look…Kind of like normal suspenders to me," said Harry. Hermione only nodded, trying to hold back laughter.

"Well, thanks. Oh, and some woman is screaming at you," said the man in suspenders. "Goodbye."

"Wha…?

"GET UP OUT OF THIS BED NOW!" screamed Madame Pompfrey. Harry's eyes popped open quickly.

"OUT!" she screamed again. Harry turned to find his glasses, but ended up turning too quickly and falling off the bed. Once Harry found his glasses, he got up and saw a confused Hermione looking up at him from the bed.

"I-I'll see you later, Hermione," said Harry, running out of the hospital wing followed by stares from the confused patients.

Later that day, Harry sat in the common room, thinking about what all had already happened in the course of a few hours. Harry had practically snogged Hermione's neck, had a dream that Harry was sure Hermione had too, and gotten a bruise on his arse from the hard floor in the hospital wing because Madame Pompfrey kicked him out. Suddenly, a disgruntled Ron came into the common room. He looked somewhat better than he had the night before.

"Hi, Ron. Feeling better?" asked Harry from the couch in front of the fireplace.

"If you mean I can speak normally, yes…I can," said Ron, sitting down beside Harry. Harry laughed at the memory of Ron trying to speak with a stuffy nose.

"Oh and nice scene in the hospital wing, by the way," said Ron, grinning evilly at Harry.

"You saw that?' asked Harry.

"Yep, and I was kind of surprised. I mean…You were like…Spooning with Hermione," said Ron, laughing.

"I was just worried about her," said Harry, blushing.

"Yeah, sure Harry. I'm sure you're not madly in love with our best friend, Hermione," said Ron, dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not, Ron. We're just really good, best friends," said Harry.

"You aren't gay are you?" asked Ron, his nose scrunching up and his eyes squinting in a judgmental way.

"NO! Ron, you know me…I'm not …gay," said Harry, shaking his head.

"Just messing with you, Harry. I know you're in love with Hermione," said Ron. "You might as well just admit it."

"Alright…I'm in love with Hermione," said Harry. Ron grinned and slapped Harry on the back.

"I knew it," said Ron. "So, when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her? There's no way I'm going to tell her," said Harry.

"But you have to!" exclaimed Ron.

"No, I can't Ron. If she didn't feel the same way, that'd ruin everything," said Harry.

"But-"

"No, I'm not telling her," said Harry.

The next day, all the sixth year Gryffindors that had made a high grade on their O.W.L.'s gathered in the dungeon for Potions. Harry and Hermione, who had come back from the hospital wing shortly after Ron, sat down in their usual seat. Ron didn't score so high on his Potions exam, so he had a free period during Potions. Harry and Hermione hadn't really talked since she had gotten back from the Hospital wing. It was still a little awkward, since Hermione had found out Harry had spent the entire night asleep in the bed beside her. Of course, this didn't bother Hermione at all.

_He can sleep with me anytime…No, not like that. _

During the whole class, Harry stared at Hermione and Hermione daydreamed about Harry. Hermione was usually alert and read to take notes, but this time, she was off somewhere else.

_Maybe I should tell her, like Ron said. Maybe she does feel the same way about me. I mean, why was she crying she saw Lavender try and kiss me? Why have we almost kissed three times now? Wouldn't she have learned from her mistake and backed down the next time it happened? _

While Harry was in deep thought, Hermione was doing her own thinking.

_If he didn't feel the same way, why would have spent a whole night snogging my neck and holding me in a hospital bed? And why, if he didn't like me, would he try to kiss me three times now?_

While the two lovelorn teenagers thought and thought about all of this, Snape wasn't too happy to see Harry staring at Hermione and Hermione off somewhere else.

"If you don't mind, could you two please pay attention?" asked Snape in his usual cold, heartless tone. Hermione snapped back into attention and Harry cleared his throat, facing the front of the class.

Snape went back to describing love potions…The silly things. Harry got out a piece of parchment and started to write Hermione.

_We should talk_

Harry slid the parchment under Hermione's hand. Hermione looked down, saw Harry's hand holding a piece of parchment, and started to take it. Their hands brushed in a sweet gesture and Hermione blushed. Hermione quickly read what Harry had written and started to write him back.

_Yes, you're right. We should meet in the room of requirement. _

Hermione slid the note back to Harry. Harry took it and read it. Nodding, he looked up at the clock. Looking at Hermione, Harry mouthed "after dinner?" Hermione nodded, and soon after the bell rang for the class to be dismissed. Soon, they would all eat dinner…And then, Harry would confess everything to Hermione…All too soon.


	6. Not so Misfortunate

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. I decided just to go ahead and end it here since it makes no sense to keep going. Anyway, read and review!

During dinner, all Harry could do was sit and stare at his food. He knew in a very short time, he would be confessing his undying love for Hermione Granger...His best friend...His best _female _friend. He knew if he didn't tell her tonight that he would probably never tell her. It was just that simple...Either tell her and get it over with, or don't and get over it. Okay...So it wasn't _that _simple...Harry didn't want to get over Hermione. There was a place especially reserved for her in his heart and he never wanted that place to empty.

Since Harry hadn't been paying any attention to anything at dinner, he didn't see Hermione staring at him. She had been the whole time they had been there, thinking of why he could possibly want to meet in the Room of Requirement.

_He couldn't possibly want...No, Hermione, you idiot. Why would he want to tell me he's madly in love with me and wants at least two children with me and a nice cottage in a nice neighborhood in a nice town, being rid of Voldemort? Our children would be named Lily Jane Potter and Sirius James Potter, because of course he'd want to name the boy after Sirius and his father. _

While Hermione was planning out her wonderful future with Harry, Harry was staring at Hermione, thinking of what she could possibly be thinking of.

_Look at her, biting her lip like she's deep in thought. She must have figured out why I wanted to meet her in the Room of Requirement and now is thinking of a way to reject me. But what about all those times that we almost kissed? And what about that time in the hospital wing when I was practically snogging her neck and she moaned? I know she knew it was me. _

All the while Harry and Hermione were staring at each other, thinking of all possibilities of everything. Ron was sitting beside Harry, staring at them both.

_I wonder if they know they're staring at each other? I wonder if they know how obvious they're being? I wonder if they know I kissed a pig once? I wonder if they know that there's a man in suspenders that resembles my father a bit-WHAT!_

Harry and Hermione jumped when they heard Ron scream"WHAT". They looked over to where Ron was looking and noticed the man in suspenders at the door to the Great Hall. Harry looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Harry.

"You had the same dream, didn't you" asked Harry. Hermione simply nodded.

Harry and Hermione soon got up to leave the Great Hall after recognizing the man in the suspenders that resembled Mr. Weasley. They both knew where they were going; the Room of Requirement. Harry took it as a sign that he had to tell her the truth, and very very soon. Hermione knew it was time for her to tell the truth to Harry, also.

Finally getting to the Room of Requirement, Harry thought of how he wanted it. He didn't want it to be a cheesy romantic scene, but he wanted something just perfect for him to profess his love for her. Finally, he thought of the perfect place. The door appeared and Harry opened it to a beautiful place. It was a huge field of daisies and mountains in the back. There was a lake near one of the mountains, and, since it was nightime, unlike his dream, the moon was full and shining on them both. Harry heard Hermione gasp when they started walking fully into the room. It was perfect.

Instead of confessing his undying love for her right away, Harry took her hand and started running through the many many flowers. They both started to laugh at the simplicity of all of this. They ran and skipped like little children, having so much fun. After awhile of doing this, Harry stopped in front of Hermione, smiles on both their faces. Harry's green eyes bore into Hermione's brown ones. If anyone had been there to see this, they would've thought it intense and electrifying. Harry stepped close to Hermione, his breath already quick from running. Harry leaned in and, instead of kissing her, he leaned close to her ear.

"I love you, Hermione" whispered Harry. "And rather or not you love me, I'll love you forever." Instead of pulling back from Hermione's ear, Harry stayed there. Hermione leaned close to his ear also.

"I love you, too" said Hermione.

Harry leaned back to look at Hermione. His smile, this time, wasn't crooked or half meant. His smile was from ear to ear, in an almost goofy grin. When Hermione's words sunk into his head, Harry took Hermione in his arms and swung her around and around. Hermione's giggles came out loudly into Harry's ears, and Harry hoped he could hear that noise forever. Finally, after Harry started to get dizzy, he stopped. They're faces were already so close to one anothers, and it didn't take much for Harry to lean in and press his lips to hers. It was a shy kiss at first, both not sure how to move next, but it didn't take too much time for the kiss to intensify. Hermione's arms snaked up and around Harry's neck. Harry's arms went around Hermione's small waste. Hermione gasped when she felt Harry's tongue along her lip, trying to gain entrance to her mouth. Hermione eagerly granted his tongue entrance to her mouth, and fireworks seemed to go off when this happened. Everything that happened in a cheesy romantic movie Hermione had seen was happening to her.

Harry didn't know how in the world he had ever survived without the feeling Hermione was giving him right now. It was like the air he breathed, he simply needed it. Harry felt Hermione moan after awhile of kissing like they were. Hermione's hand would come up to Harry's face and she would stroke his cheek. This feeling made his skin catch on fire.

Once oxygen became a necessity, Harry and Hermione broke apart, breathing heavily, but with smiles on their faces. Harry looked behind him and noticed the lake near the mountain. He turned to Hermione and took her hand.

"Come on" said Harry, leading her to the lake.

All of the misfortunes that they had endured were forgotten as they walked to the lake.

"Do you think you could try some of that neck snogging?" asked Hermione, smiling.


End file.
